


Gift

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 18:31:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14290845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Rick gives Jerry the gift of a vagina to play with.





	Gift

Rick knocked on Jerry’s door loudly and impatiently.

“I’m coming!” Jerry called out. When he opened the door, he asked, “Couldn’t you just portal in instead of knocking all rude like that?”

“So, you’re saying it’d be less rude for me to just appear in your apartment every time I want a bootycall?” Rick asked as he walked inside. He headed to the fridge and grabbed a beer. 

Jerry sat down on the couch and smiled as he waited for Rick to join him. “What do you want to do tonight? Last time was fun. With the handcuffs.”

Rick shook his head and said, “Jesus Christ. How are you so boring? We’re going to do something a little more advanced.” He took out a small device and set it on the coffee table. He drained his beer and set the bottle down, then he started pulling off Jerry’s sweatpants.

He pulled off his sweatpants and boxers and set them aside, then firmly pulled his legs up so that he was on his back and spread his legs slightly. Jerry eyed the device curiously as Rick picked it up. 

“Um. What are you…”

“Relax, Jerry,” Rick said. “It’s going to be painless and totally reversible. Ready?”

Jerry paused, then smiled and nodded. “I’m ready.” 

Rick hit him with a small blast. Jerry sat up a little so he could look down at himself. He groaned softly with surprise when he saw that his dick was gone and replaced with a vagina. “Holy shit,” he said. 

“Yeah, I knew you’d be into it,” Rick said, rolling his eyes. “Boring.”

Jerry smiled a little. “So you’re saying everyone fantasizes about this?”

“No. Not at all. I’m just saying you’re predictable,” Rick said. Rick spread Jerry’s legs apart wider and started lightly running his hand over him until he found his clit.

Jerry gasped with surprise. “Oh my God! Holy shit!”

Rick grinned and said, “It’s nice, isn’t it?” He pulled Jerry’s shirt off, then lightly kissed his neck as he kept rubbing his clit.

Jerry moaned softly. “Fuck. I can’t believe how good that feels.”

Rick started using two fingers to rub Jerry’s clit harder and faster.

“Oh shit!” Jerry shouted. He rocked up and down with Rick’s movements and whined softly. “That’s so fucking good,” he said breathily. “Oh my God, Rick.” 

Rick pulled his hand away.

Jerry whined. “Hey! What are you doing?”

Rick laughed and said, “Jesus. So demanding. I want to eat you out now. Is that alright, princess?”

Jerry grinned and nodded.

Rick leaned down and started enthusiastically licking him.

Jerry moaned happily. “Oh my god, Rick. Thank you for this. Fuck. You outdid yourself.” 

Rick reached up to gently squeeze one of Jerry’s nipples. He flicked his tongue over his clit hard.

Jerry bucked his hips and moaned. He pulled on Rick’s hair and shouted. “Oh my God!” 

Rick lifted his head and grinned down at Jerry proudly as he caught his breath.

“Fuck,” he said. He sat up so that he could cling to Rick’s arm tightly. He stared at him with gratitude and admiration. 

Rick smiled and patted his head. “I want to fuck you now, baby.”

“In the ass or…”

Rick rolled his eyes. “Yes, Jerry, I want to fuck you in the ass for the hundredth time instead of getting to use the brand new cool thing I just went to the trouble of giving you.”

Jerry glared. “There’s no need for sarcasm,” he said. He spread his legs again and lightly touched himself. He groaned when he felt how wet he was. He watched as Rick undressed. “Thank you for this, Rick,” he told him.

Rick smiled a little and said, “You’re welcome, baby.”

After a pause, Jerry asked, “You’re going to give me my dick back, right? Eventually?”

When Rick was naked, he wrapped Jerry’s legs around his waist. “Are you ready?”

“Rick!” Jerry said.

“What?” He rolled his eyes and said, “Oh. Yes. Obviously I am going to change it back whenever you want. Now are you ready to get fucked?”

Jerry grinned and pushed his hips up a little eagerly. “Yes, please.”

Rick moaned softly as he started pushing into him. “You’re so wet, baby,” he said.

Jerry groaned and said, “I know. You feel so good in my wet pussy. Oh my god.” 

Rick gripped Jerry’s hips and pushed deep into him.

Jerry gasped with amazement. “Oh fuck!” 

Rick started lightly rubbing Jerry’s clit with his thumb as he kept fucking him deeply. “You like that?”

Jerry moaned in response, unable to form words.

Rick grinned as he started fucking him harder and faster.

Jerry writhed underneath him. “Fuck, Rick. Oh my god.” He moaned and dig his fingers into Rick’s hips as he came.

Rick pushed deep into him a few more times before he came. “That was great, babe,” Rick said as he slowly pulled out. He got up to grab another beer from the fridge.

“Mmm,” Jerry said, curling up contentedly. 

Rick came back and sat down on the couch. He sipped his beer and idly rubbed Jerry’s feet with one hand. 

“I can’t get pregnant from that, right?” Jerry asked.

“Great question to ask now, after it’s been done,” Rick said, rolling his eyes. “Very responsible as usual, Jerry. No, obviously, I did not take the time to give you ovaries and a uterus.” He shook his head.

“Well, I don’t know what comes standard with a turn-a-penis-into-a-vagina laser!” Jerry asked with annoyance. “Don’t make fun of me right after you’ve been inside my pussy. That’s not cool.”

Rick smiled at him affectionately and patted his head. “That’s fair,” he said. “Let me get you a beer.”

Jerry smiled at him and said, “Thank you, Rick.”

Rick returned to the couch and handed Jerry a beer. As they both drank, Rick reached out to feel Jerry’s inner thighs. “You’re so wet it’s dripping down,” he said happily.

Jerry grinned at him and said, “It was so hot. It was better than I ever imagined.”

“Good,” Rick said. He leaned down to lightly kiss up and down Jerry’s inner thighs. “I’m glad you liked it.”


End file.
